Rose (Be Cool, Scooby Doo!)
Rose (Grey DeLisle) is the villainess of "Professor Huh? Part 1" and "Professor Huh? Part 6 3/4", the final two episodes of Be Cool, Scooby Doo! (airdates March 16 and 17, 2018). History Rose was established as a professional private detective and an old childhood friend of Fred Jones, with Rose developing a strong interest in mystery solving when she and Fred encountered a witch together while trick-or-treating (shown via flashback in episode 2.07, "Halloween"). The two grew closer as a result of their shared love of mysteries, even developing their investigative skills togethers. Rose and Fred's friendship took a turn in later years, however, when Fred discovered the identity of the notoriously unpredictable criminal mastermind known as Professor Huh? that he and Rose were investigating: Donald Jones, Fred's father. While Fred didn't have the heart to turn his own father in for his crimes, Rose witnessed Fred uncover the evidence to his father's guilt and reported Donald to the police, resulting in Donald being arrested and Rose achieving fame for her detective work. By the series' current events, Rose had become a professional investigator and (unlike Fred) charged people for her services. Events However, Rose came to notice how Fred always got top cases that she was attempting to solve for a profit, leading her business and reputation to take a nosedive. At that, Rose became a jealous villainess intent on destroying her former friend. Rose started her plan in the Season 1 finale, "The People vs. Fred Jones", which has Rose setting Fred up to be framed for a series of robberies in the town of Safety Springs. She also appeared in episode 2.18, "Ghost in the Mystery Machine", where she attempted to kill Fred by planting a transmitter in the Mystery Machine to control it, resulting in her nearly driving the van off a cliff with Fred inside it. The events of the two-part series finale have Rose investigating Donald's escape from prison, with Fred reuniting with Rose after becoming involved in the case through the robbery of the Global Financial Bank & Trust; a crime committed by Donald after his escape. Rose's re-encounter with Fred had her boasting of her status as a renowned detective, and mocking Fred for being a part of a group of mystery solvers despite having a pair of henchmen herself. She also subtly revealed to Fred his father's involvement in the robbery, and later became following Fred and his friends as they tried to track down Donald and made insinuations that Fred was working with his father to commit his crimes; doing so as part of her plan to discredit Fred and destroy his career as a mystery solver. In the first episode's climax, Fred and company tracked Donald down to a satellite launch being funded by the bank, with Fred catching his father attempting to sabotage the satellite. But just as Fred captured his father as he was preparing to escape in the satellite, Rose arrived with her henchmen and the police and claimed Fred was helping his father sabotage the satellite launch. She also mockingly revealed how Fred had previously tried to cover for his father before attempting to have the gang arrested, only for Fred to evade her capture when he had the gang board the satellite with him. As the satellite prepared to take off, Rose shouted after Fred that he hadn't seen the last of her. Defeat "Professor Huh? Part 6 3/4" has the Scooby Gang and Donald escaping the satellite, with the former group going on the run from the police and Rose in order to clear their names. After being chased by the police and Rose and cornered at a bridge, Fred called Rose's phone number and tried to convince her to call off the police, only for Rose to respond to Fred's pleas that she knew he was innocence by bringing up the letters to Fred found in Donald's prison cell, claiming that meant he and his father were plotting something big. Rose also boasted that she had Fred trapped, only for Fred to surprise Rose by driving off the bridge, later escaping the police by having Daphne utilize her feud with all sea creatures to attack and distract the authorities. In the episode's climax, Rose and her henchmen met with bank president Gary Moon, who blasted Rose for attaching a tracking device to his satellite without his permission. Rose defended her decision by arguing that it would revolutionize mystery solving, while highlighting that her main concern was using it to make herself the most famous detective in the world and claiming no one would check the satellite when Moon argued that Rose's plan was illegal. Rose also definitively revealed herself as a villainess when she boldly confessed to framing Fred, proclaiming that no one would hire Fred and his friends ever again. It was then that Fred and the rest of the gang appeared and Fred blasted Rose for stooping so low, with Rose trying to argue that Fred had nothing on her. But Rose was proven wrong when Moon (who was really Fred in disguise, while "Fred" was actually Shaggy in disguise) pulled out a cell phone to show that he had recorded Rose's confession. Fred and company then revealed how Rose had went about framing him, including forging the letters sent to Donald in prison claiming Fred was in trouble so Donald would escape to help his son and committing the robbery to set up Donald as the culprit. It was also revealed that the tracking device Rose planted on Moon's satellite allowed her to track down every known criminal in the world, and that Donald was reformed from his past criminal activities and was leaving clues for Fred and his gang to use to discover Rose's villainous deeds while he went to disable Rose's tracking device. But after mocking Fred for figuring out her plan, the evil Rose snatched the phone from Fred before setting off an explosion and dropping it from the building; ignoring Fred's pleas for her not to and proclaiming that while Fred may be the better mystery solver, she was be the better "bad guy". But just when it appeared Rose had destroyed all the evidence against her, Donald flew up in the Mystery Machine carrying the cell phone, shocking Rose before Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo shoved her and her henchmen into a closet. After reconciling with his father and sending him away in the Mystery Machine, Fred and the gang fled the scene, leaving Rose and her henchmen bound and gagged for the arriving police to find, with Rose's recorded confession nearby. Rose was presumably arrested and incarcerated (off-screen) for her various crimes. Trivia *Ironically, Grey DeLisle also voices Daphne Blake, and has since 2001. She is perhaps best known for voicing evil babysitter Vicky on The Fairly OddParents, and she has also voiced Azula on Avatar: The Last Airbender, Mitzy fromhttps://evilbabes.fandom.com/wiki/Mitzy_(Johnny_Bravo)Johnny Bravo, Hella and Angelica Sin, Nina, and the Catapoid leader Mandy Mondo from Duck Dodgers (credited as Grey Griffin) and Tammy Jane from Brickleberry. *Grey DeLisle also appeared on Be Cool, Scooby Doo as the voices of Carli, Nate's villainous mother, Mrs. Clune, Lori Logan, Bubby, Ms. Anja, Lori Walsh, Mrs. Baker, and Karen. *Grey DeLisle's other villainous roles include the greedy Holly Graham from Scooby Doo! Night of 1000 Frights and What's New, Scooby Doo? villainesses Mademoiselle Chantal, Verona Dempsey, and Galina Korzhakov, as well as Mrs. Malvo in Scooby-Doo and the Curse of the 13th Ghost. Gallery Rose2.png|Rose's evil smirk Rose Gagged.png|Rose bound and gagged Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boss Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Explosives Category:Gagged Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Jealous Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Inconclusive